Sister 2: Resurrection
by DarkHououmon
Summary: It has been 2 years since Eliza's death. Debbie's still having nightmares about it. But one night, it's made clear that Eliza hasn't strayed far from home....Told from Debbie's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own The Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters.   


Author's note: Well, I finally did it. I finally decided to write a sequel to Sister. Now this will be more than 1 chapter (2 or 3 probably). It's....hard to explain what will happen. I don't even know. I just thought I'd write chapter 1. But I'm still stuck on ideas on what will happen after this chapter. But the idea is different....unique probably as I've never seen this done before. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me. :) 

Anyway, here's the story. I don't think it fairs up to Sister, but it's a try.   
  
  


SISTER 2: RESURRECTION   
DarkHououmon   
  
  


Well, it's been a long time hasn't it? Been so long since she passed away. I just couldn't believe it. It was very hard for me when she first died because I had no idea how I was going to live without her. That redhead girl...she always seemed to brighten even my darkest days. But now that she was gone...there was nobody left. I would just be another lonely teenager. I did always want peace and quiet, but...not like this. Never like this! 

I struggle to keep my eyes closed. I could tell it was still dark out. I needed to get some sleep. But all these memories came flooding back to me. It had been 2 years since Eliza passed away. It was all that stupid appendicitis's fault! How dare it take my sister away from me! I frowned darkly as I pushed my face into my pillow, and gripped it tightly. I felt like screaming. But when I looked at my watch, I saw it was still not even midnight. I couldn't wake up my parents. I knew they were still sleeping soundly. 

I sighed deeply, and turned around. My parents had gotten rid of the hammock and allowed Darwin to sleep in Eliza's bed. I keep looking over there, and expect to see Eliza rise out. But my hopes are vanquished when I realize it's only Darwin. That filthy chimpanzee has been stuck on me like glue ever since the loss. But how could I blame him? He must've been very close to Eliza. And here I thought he was just some wild animal with no understanding of human nature. How could I be so blind? I rubbed all thoughts out of my mind and drifted off in an uneasy sleep. 

For 2 years, each night I probably only gotten 4 hours of sleep. My dreams were plagued with nightmares all this time. I was afraid to go to bed at night. Each night, nightmare after nightmare.....Eliza calling out for me to help her...and I would never be able to do it. I would either be immobilized, or trapped somewhere, many yards away. There'd be someone dark and shadowy taking her away, or she would be falling off a cliff. 

This nightmare was no different. I tossed and turned, moaning and whimpering. My eyes were shut tightly, and sweat dripped down my face. I could see Eliza looking at me, a worried look on her face. She seemed to be trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her. She couldn't speak. Instead, she pointed somewhere. She pointed behind me. I turned around, and I could see a giant monster heading straight for us! I screamed and tried to run, but my feet were glued to the ground. I tried to warn Eliza to stay away, but she had already run towards the creature. "ELIZA! NO!" 

Too late. She leapt forward to try and fight the strange creature. But in an instant, the creature struck her back. Its claws ripped through her chest and stomach. An ear piercing scream swept through the area, and shattered my heart. "N-No!" I ran towards her, and cradled her in my arms. "Eliza? Eliza?" I asked frantically, hoping she was still awake. She opened up her eyes, and looked up at me. She gave a weak smile, and said, "I'll be back, Debbie..y-you can count on it..." Then suddenly, her entire body disappeared. I grasped the air where she used to be, and screamed, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Suddenly I bolted awake. Sweat had soaked my clothes and face. I looked over to my right. I could see Darwin staring at me worriedly. He gave a little chitter, which I thought meant something like "You okay?" I gave him a nod. "Yes, Darwin, I'm fine." I wiped my face, and and stared down at my hands. That was probably the 40th time I had that nightmare, all the years put together. I used to think it meant something. Now I'm not so sure. I've been having that dream so long....and it seems to real. My hand shook and tears came to my eyes. This just wasn't fair. If Eliza hadn't died, I wouldn't be having these nightmares! But I had to cool down. If she was still here, she wouldn't want me to be sad like this forever. 

Then I heard the sound of footsteps. I swerved my head over, half-expecting it to be Eliza, but my heart sank a little as I knew the truth. She was gone. I saw my mom come down. She was still in her pajamas. I quickly glanced at my watch. It was 4 AM! Man...my screaming must've woken her up from a deep deep sleep. "Mom?" I asked. "What's wrong?" She walked over to me, and she had a worried look on her face. I guess she did hear me scream. I didn't know I was screaming that loudly. "Debbie, everything all right?" 

I wanted to lie. I wanted to lie and pretend everything was okay. But I knew, she knew, everything was not okay. "I was having that nightmare again." Mom nodded sympathetically. She knew what I was going through. She had told me that when she lost her aunt, Nora, in a car accident, it was hard for her too. Nora was special to her. She kept on having nightmares as well, of her aunt begging her to help. Yet mom couldn't help her. Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Try to get over the nightmare, Debbie. I know it's hard, but Eliza's not coming back. We can't change what Fate decides, no matter how harsh it is." She gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

I looked away from her. For a minute, I thought she was being cold. But as I thought about it, she was right. I couldn't change anything that had happened. What was done was done. I still felt angry with myself and the world. There must have been something I could've done to save her! I smiled at my mom. "Thanks, mother. I'm fine now, really." It was a total lie, but I just wanted to be alone now. My mom smiled back, apparently falling for it. She turned around and left me alone in my bed. I pulled the covers around me, closely and tightly. I shivered with fright and depression. "Eliza..why did you die?" I felt like sobbing. 

But I couldn't give in to that again. I had to move on. I suddenly had the desire to get a drink of water. Stretching out my legs, and getting out of bed, I walked up the ladder and went towards the sink. I opened up the cupboards and pulled out a clear glass. I could see my reflection in it. My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were stained. Apparently I was crying in my sleep. What a surprise! I sighed and turned the faucet handle. The water poured in as it always did. I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times Eliza and I shared together. For sometime, I thought she was a pest, but our bond grew very strong. It was terrible when some act of nature tore us apart! Just horrible! 

I turned the faucet off, and then lifted the glass up. I started drinking the water. Then something unexpected had happened. I heard a voice calling out. Startled, I jumped back. Someone was calling out my name. "Debbie. Debbie. Debbie." It was monotone, all in the same tone. Who was it? What was it? "Who are you?" But the voice kept on repeating my name over and over again. Freaking out, I collapsed to the ground. I looked around frantically. The voice seemed close by. But when I looked around myself, there was no one there. Not even a shadow, except of myself. 

I got to my feet, and brushed myself off. "It was just a figment of my imagination." I decided to dismiss it as just a work of the mind. I was about to walk away when the voice said, "Debbie." again. This time I froze in fear. "Who is it?!" I called out, sounding more scared than confident. I put my fists up in an attempt to defend myself. "Come on out, whoever you are!" The voice did something else next time. I heard laughing. It seemed to familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Why did it sound so familiar? The voice stopped laughing, and spoke. "Why, Deb, don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already." It was very familiar, that voice. 

But wait....did it just call me.....Deb? I started shaking. "No....no....it can't be...." I tried to walk away, but something kept me there. Some strange force. I turned my head around, looking in every direction. There was no one there. At least, no one I could see. "Why are you trying to leave?" The voice asked me. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I guess I shouldn't have done that. But hey, I was frustrated, all right? The voice seemed a bit angry, but not furious, as it answered, "Look in the glass." I was confused. What did it mean by that? I slowly turned around, finding out I could move again. I picked up the glass, and at first saw nothing special. But as I stared at it closely, I could see something was wrong. 

Well not wrong, but out of place. Something wasn't right. Something was...out of the ordinary. What was wrong with my face? I had blonde hair, but it wasn't blonde hair showing back. It was darker. I narrowed my eyes, and I realized it was red hair. Red hair?! No way...it couldn't be..... I looked closer. I could then tell...it wasn't my face reflecting back. No....I remember this face. It had been 2 years, but I still remember those freckles, those braces, those eyes.... I moved backwards, and gasped. This-This was just impossible! I picked up the glass and looked at it closely once again. My reflection was not my reflection. The figure staring back at me...wasn't myself. It was...Eliza.....   
  


______________________________ 

Kind of a cliffhanger, eh? Well I stopped it here for a reason. THIS is where I got some problems. I don't know how else to continue this. This is why it's divided into chapters. I hope someone or something will give me an idea. Something as in watching a movie or an episode and getting an idea from there....^^;; This idea popped out of nowhere. It was something new. Kind of hard to explain, really. Eliza does come back, but in an unexpected sort of way. If I get more ideas, I'll explain more...if I continue this. ^^;; School and all, blah! Make it hard to continue stories and such. ^^;; 


End file.
